memory_betafandomcom-20200223-history
The Khitomer Conflict, Part 2
(IDW ongoing) | number = 26 | miniseries = The Khitomer Conflict | minino = 2 | writer = Mike Johnson | storyby = | artist = Erfan Fajar | layouts = | penciller = | inker = | finishes = | colorist = Sakti Yuwono and Ifansyak Noor of Stellar Labs | letterer = Tom B. Long | creative consultant = Roberto Orci (story consultant) | editor = Sarah Gaydos | printed = | covers = | omnibus = | published = | format = | reprint = | pages = | story = | publisher = IDW Publishing | ISBN = | date = 2261 (Kelvin timeline) | stardate = 2261.147 | altcover = 220px|Alternate photo cover image. |}} "The Khitomer Conflict, Part 2" was the twenty-sixth issue of IDW Publishing's [[star Trek (IDW)|ongoing series of Star Trek]] comics, published September 2013. Colors and lettering by Sakti Yowono and Ifansyak Noor of Stellar Labs. This comic was edited by Sarah Gaydos, with Roberto Orci credited as story consultant. Summary ; STORY SO FAR... : In the aftermath of STAR TREK INTO DARKNESS, the USS Enterprise has embarked on a five year mission of exploration... only to find themselves pulled into a widening conflict between the Romulan and Klingon Empires! Captain Kirk and his away team have been captured by the Klingons after responding to a distress call from the colony at Khitomer, leaving Commander Spock at the helm of the Enterprise. Meanwhile, agents of the mysterious Section 31 scheme with the Romulans to eliminate the Klingon threat once and for all... offers two options: Do battle against them and hope the is powerful enough to do battle against four Narada enhanced warships. Or surrender to the Klingon Empire. Kor hopes for the first. Spock however is more surprised that the landing party still lives. Kor only scoffs. Despite what propaganda espouses, Klingons are not savage animals. A Federation capatin, even one as pathetic as , is a strategically valuable prisoner. As proof of his words, he returns , which also proves that Federation shields are no match for Klingon technology, before he cuts the communication. McCoy advocates battle but the rest of the bridge crew is consious that a fight against Narada derived ships would be a short one. And not in a good way. Choosing to believe that Kor will be truthful in keeping Kirk as a valuable prisoner, Spock orders to set course for Deep Space Starbase K-11. Exactly as Kor expected. Exactly as Kor wanted. In the brig of the Klingon ship, Kor awakens his prisoners, mocking Kirk that Spock has retreated to Federation space. Kirk however trusts Spock's judgment which prompts physical retribution. points out the hypocrisy of a Klingon attacking a defenceless prisoner and the moment Kor turns to address her, she literally spits in his face. Far from being angered, Kor is glad at least one prisoner has spirit and swears the humans will witness their planet's death. On the Klingon/Romulan border, Section 31, in streamlined undetectable ships, meets with L'Nar's fleet and confirm that the Klingon fleet has splintered. Now is the time to strike at Qo'noS itself. At K-11, the admiralty assure Spock that he had acted appropriately but deny him permission for a rescue mission. The presence of the Enterprise might be all it takes to turn war from a high possibility to a certainty. Until further orders, the Enterprise is to remain docked. tries to use this opportunity to have Yuki reconsider her posting but she is immovable. She appreciates his protectiveness but she is just as dedicated as he is to the service. Aboard the Klingon ship, Kirk explains and the events surrounding his attack on Qo'noS only to be met with mocking laughter form Kor for Kirk's imagination. But if the captain wants to prove his story, then Kor demands Khan, who Kor is convinced was acting on Kirk's orders, but Kirk does not where the Augment was sent. The captain suggest the Romulans might have been responsible for Khitomer's destruction only to be met with furious anger. Kor knows the Romulans lack the firepower to perform the act. If Kirk wishes to live, he had better come up with more creative lies. Aboard the Enterprise, visits Spock in his quarters. Klingons regard "patience" as virtually synonymous to "weakness". Her advice? Take a page out of Kirk's book. On Qo'noS, Kor beams down with his prisoners and leads them down into a facility. then unflatteringly compares a guard's mother to a Ferengi, something that confirms the guards do not speak Federation Standard. Thus it is safe for Zahra to reveal she has unlocked her and 's shackles. At that moment explosions rock the building, in a pattern Carol recognizes as ordinance. The distraction is sufficient for Kai and Zahra to subdue the guards and free their friends. After the four arm themselves, they can only hope the invaders are on their side. In orbit, L'Nar's fleet has destroyed the orbiting warbirds and begun an orbital bombardment on the First City. The commander can only hope the surface force is having similar success. In the prison, Kor confronts Kirk's party, convinced the Federation has invaded the planet. A wall then caves in revealing human attackers. It is not the Federation that has invaded Qo'noS. It is Section 31. To be continued... References Characters :Richard Barnett • • • • • • • • L'Nar • • • Yuki Sulu • • • • Starships and vehicles : • Narada • warship Locations :Khitomer • Starbase K-11 Hectori • Kronos Shipboard areas :bridge Races and cultures :Human • Klingon • Romulan • Vulcan States and organizations :Federation • Starfleet • Klingon Empire • Romulan Empire • Section 31 Starfleet Academy • Starfleet Command Technology and weapons : • • subspace relay • warp core • transporter • comm • shield • universal translator Ranks and titles :captain • commander • commanding officer • engineer • first officer • lieutenant • officer • science officer • technician Other references :black-ops • stardate • colony • solar cycle • Imperial day • captain's log • Klingon • Distress call • Class M planet • landing party • Chronology ;2261 Appendices Background For some reason, the Enterprise is labeled "NCC-1701-D" on the issue cover. Related stories * - Kirk previously did an incursion into Q'o'nos which is why he is wanted by the Klingons. * - The Romulans attack Q'o'nos with Section 31's help. * - Kirk is arrested for incursion into Klingon space. He is very soon found to be innocent. This is borrowed from Star Trek VI. * - The Federation and the Klingon Empire nearly end up in a war. * - This issue is a continuation of the previous one. Images Cover gallery file:iDW Star Trek, Issue 26.jpg|Regular Cover IDW Star Trek, Issue 26 sketch cover.jpg|Sketch Variant file:iDW Star Trek, Issue 26 photo cover.jpg|Photo Cover Variant Connections (IDW series) | before = The Khitomer Conflict, Part 1 | after = The Khitomer Conflict, Part 3 }} External link * category:tOS comics